Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Information processing apparatuses equipped with card reader/writers used for authentication that use a short-range wireless communication are known. A low power consumption NFC reader/writer is built into such an information processing apparatus as standard, and the NFC reader/writer is energized even in a sleep state. Then, when an NFC card is held up in the sleep state, a standby state is automatically returned to from the sleep state and authentication is performed.
Also, there are such apparatuses that are configured so as to be able to handle an externally attached general-purpose reader/writer for an IC card that cannot be handled by a standard built-in reader/writer. In such a case, the user cannot determine whether to use the built-in reader/writer or the externally attached reader/writer. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-259961, it is recited that, for example, a built-in device and an externally-attached device are used separately and a user selects which one with a selection button.
In the invention recited in the above described patent document, the user cannot determine whether the standard reader/writer or the externally-attached reader/writer is suitable in a case where an IC card for authentication is caused to be read by a reader/writer even though the user selected the device to use. In a case where, for this reason, the user mistakenly holds up an IC card to a reader/writer that is not suitable and tries to authenticate and there is an authentication error, the user will determine that it is impossible to log in and use the apparatus with the IC card of the user.